Resident Evil: Supernatural
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Albert Wesker sees himself as a superman, a god in the making. His former subordinates think otherwise. Even more so, they're not exactly human themselves. A lesson in which Wesker will learn the hard way. An alternative retelling of the Confrontation inside Lord Spencer's Castle before the events of Resident Evil 5.


**Resident Evil: Supernatural**

A Resident Evil One-Shot

By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom Entertainment. This is something of a pilot series I'm developing for the Street Fighter section, called **Street Fighter: Supernatural**. The primary inspiration for this one-shot came from X-Men, in which a de-powered Jubilee is turned into a vampire. My other influences came from Darkstalkers, and the Underworld films. You're all familiar with Chris and Jill's confrontation with Wesker inside Lord Spencer's castle in which both Jill and Wesker are presumably killed via swan dive through the window. But what if that scene played out differently? More importantly, what if Chris and Jill weren't exactly human?

Ozwell Spencer's Hideaway, 2006.

"JILL!" Chris Redfield screamed as he watched both his partner and his former superior officer vanish into the fog below, following her tackling him through the window, just as Wesker was about to drive his arm through his chest.

'As if that would kill me,' Chris thought darkly as he stood back up, his battered and bruised body rapidly healing. 'I've been burned alive, blown to hell from a landmine and torpedoes and that was nothing more than a minor inconvenience.'

Chris wasn't terrified over the fact that his partner had hurled both herself and Wesker through the window, per se.

In fact, he was outright pissed.

'Damn that woman!' Chris thought as he punched the wall, leaving a fist-sized dent. 'Always going off half-cocked! You think she'd learn by now!' He looked down into the foggy depths. 'Too far to jump down, even for me. I swear by the Mother Wolf...that woman will be the death of me one day!'

At least the clouds were clearing up. Soon, the full moon would appear and knowing that Wesker would survive the fall (along with Jill), Chris would show Wesker why you should not piss off a werewolf.

Chris was a lycanthrope, as was his sister. Clan Redclaw was known as one of the most powerful and the most fiercest of the Werewolf Clans, Scottish-Gaelic in origin. Clan Redclaw also had a passion for honor, duty, and justice. A trait which was passed down to both Chris and Claire.

As he was born into the main bloodline of the clan, Chris possessed the ability to transform without the aid of the full moon. The full moon only amplified his strength and senses. He – along with Claire – had two forms; a hybrid, wolf-man form, Chris being seven-feet-tall, while Claire's was six-feet-three, and their final form, which was a giant wolf. Chris's wolf form was about the size of a horse, while Claire's was smaller, but just as big. Their father, on the other hand, his wolf form was the size of an elephant.

He was also older than he looked. He had stopped aging centuries ago, but he looked to be in his early thirties, while Claire looked to be about nineteen. He was born in the year 1472, thus making him well over 500 years old. After spending a century kicking around Europe, Chris had emigrated to the United States back when it was a British colony. He had seen action in the Revolutionary War, the Civil War (fighting on the Northern side), both World Wars, Korea, and Vietnam.

Claire was right in calling him a war junkie. But Chris's former mentor had him beat.

His relationship with Jill Valentine was a volatile one, one which stemmed back not from their time together in the Raccoon Police Department, but centuries past. Whoever said that 'opposites attract' had not met him nor his partner. It was a miracle in itself that they had not tried to kill each other...not to say that they both tried...and failed.

Chris said she was a sadist. Jill called it foreplay.

She always was a sadist. Not as big as one like the Spanish Vampire who led the de la Cerna Coven, or that psychotic Korean kumiho, but a sadist nonetheless.

During his long life, Chris had seen both the best and worst that humanity and monsters alike had to offer. None more so than the man who fancied himself as a god, one Albert Wesker.

Chris could have ripped Wesker to shreds back on Rockfort Island, but Wesker could have escaped with the knowledge that Chris was not entirely human. So he took his lumps, luring Wesker into a false sense of security in proclaiming his superiority, promising the next time he and Wesker met, he would take great pleasure in consuming his beating heart from his chest. He did take pleasure in beating the holy hell out of Alexia whilst she was in her first form...after recovering from her giving him third-degree burns.

Chris had missed Wesker in Russia, when Wesker had sicced his Hunters on both him and Jill. This time, there would be no reprieve, no mercy. Wesker was a dead man walking.

Chris closed his eyes as he began to transform into his hybrid form. His face transformed into a wolf's muzzle, complete with a black nose, his eyes shimmering from chestnut brown to amber. His ears moved higher until they reached the upper sides of his head and became more triangular in shape. Dense, dark brown fur sprouted from his body as he grew, the shirt ripping under the strain of the bulging muscles and the change in height, while the vest itself, surprising held despite the change in muscle mass. His boots and the lower half of his pants also became shredded. His fingernails grew until they became sharp, wicked points, sharper than the Tyrant's claw or the Hunter's claws. Not even the Crimson Head's clawed hands could match the sharpness.

Wolf-Chris looked up at the moon and let loose a howl. Then, in a burst of speed, charged out of the library. He had a score to settle with Wesker.

* * *

Down below...

Pain wracked Jill Valentine's body as she felt her body wash in the surf. It was nothing new, but tackling your former boss through a window and landing on the jagged rocks below pretty much hurt like hell. Had it been anyone else, they would have died from the impact.

'Ow. Chris is going to rip me a new one over this,' Jill thought as the water washed over her.

He had warned her about Wesker's new tricks, but both she and Chris held back. Wesker wouldn't had killed Chris when he tried to drive his arm through Chris's chest, but she had to play the hero. Honestly, she was trying to tackle Wesker to the ground, not send them both through the window.

'Yeah, Chris is going to be so pissed over this,' Jill added ruefully.

Like Chris, Jill was anything but. She was born Julienne de Valentin, and she was just as old as Chris, with Chris being

the elder by two years. She also was not a Werewolf posing as a B.S.A.A. agent and Raccoon City survivor.

She was a Vampire.

Not like the undead seen in both traditional literature and in various covens around the world who had to sleep in a coffin filled with dirt from their native lands. Or were allergic to garlic or sunlight. Crosses and holy water had no effect on her, as she was high up on the vampiric hierarchy. Silver does wreck havoc on her regenerative abilities, so she tends to keep away from the stuff.

Jill Valentine was a Living Vampire. Originally born a dhampir to Lord Augustin de Valentin, the Lord of the Valentin Coven, the largest of the Vampire covens in France's Normandy region and her Japanese mother, Mochizuki Chiyome, who had founded a school for kunoichi under Takeda Shingen. Following Takeda's death, Chiyome had emigrated to France, where she became Augustin's mistress.

She was the result of their union, an illegitimate child. Jill had spent time in both France and Japan, learning about her mixed heritages, training under the both of them, and learning about her own dark nature.

To be a Living Vampire was to be among the elite. There were other Living Vampires other than Jill, like her main rival, the Chinese vampire from the House of Xiang, who married to her immortal Japanese husband, who was the son of the God of Storms.

A Living Vampire had all the strengths and none of the weaknesses which plagued their undead counterparts. Jill had superhuman strength on par with Chris, as well as superhuman agility, of which Lisa Trevor found out the hard way back in the Spencer Mansion. Her senses were also enhanced, superhuman back when she was a dhampir, but heightened tenfold when her mother had converted her into a Living Vampire.

As it turned out, Mochizuki Chiyome did not terminate her spy network when she left Japan for France. She moved it there instead, and with the resources of the de Valentin family, became the eyes and ears of the coven. Jill knew that her father was less than amused by the fact that Jill had an on-and-off relationship with a Werewolf, despite Chris from being from an ancient and powerful family like her own. So she probably guessed that he was less than pleased when he found out that they had been married since the 19th century. Once in a while, the pair would separate and go on their own for a decade, before reuniting. The last time they did that was when they met up once again in Raccoon City.

'Might as well wait for Chris,' Jill thought. As she waited, her mind went back to that fateful day back in 1998, during the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City, as she was infected with the T-virus at the hands of the Nemesis. Her mother had found her inside the clock tower's chapel, where she would change her life forever...

[Flashback]

_Raccoon City, October 1, 1998._

_'This is not how I wanted to die,' Jill thought as she laid upon the altar inside the damaged clock tower, waiting for Carlos to return with the serum that would save her life. 'I survived countless wars, only to be brought down by a damned virus. If Papa heard about this, the shame will probably kill him.'_

_She heard the door open and close. Then footsteps, ever growing closer to where she laid on the altar. Jill cracked her eyes open. "Carlos?" she whispered._

_She instead felt a hand caress the side of her face. A hand she recognized almost instantly. "No, child. It's me," a female voice whispered in Japanese. _

_Jill's eyes opened. "...Mother?"_

_Her mother stood over her, a Living Vampire herself, as it was her father who had transformed her into one following her birth. Even now, her mother was still the perfectionist, as she was dressed to the nines in a women's business suit. "Yes, Julienne. I am here. The Oliveira boy is dead, slain on his way from the hospital."_

"_So that's it then..." Jill said, resigned to her fate. "I'm to die in this Godforsaken town, brought down by a virus...'_

"_No. You will not die here," Chiyome replied. She then exposed her wrist and raised it to her lips. She bit down, opening her wrists and extended her arm over Jill's mouth, allowing the blood to drop into her open mouth. Some of it spattered along the edges of her mouth and chin, but several of the crimson drops found their mark._

_Jill had consumed blood in the past. Mostly, those of rapists and murderers, especially those of children. She would drain them dry, seeing their memories through the blood she consumed, and left them to die. But this blood, on the other hand...the only blood which gave her such a thrill was Chris's own._

_Chiyome lowered her wrist to where she felt Jill's lips on the wound. "Drink, my daughter. Drink and live. Drink...and become like me and your father."_

_Blue eyes showing determination, Jill grabbed the arm and drank deep. After several moments, Chiyome withdrew and took a step back. Blood smeared around her lips and chin, Jill screamed as not only the last of her humanity was burned away, but also the T-virus inside her bloodstream. _

_As Jill continued to convulse and scream, a third woman entered the room. French in origin, clad in the uniform of the Umbrella Security Service, her face concealed by a blue-tinted mask. She was the eldest of Augustin's children from his second wife, and a former protegee of Chiyome herself._

_Karena LesProux was perfect to infiltrate Umbrella, working as a covert operative. But 'Lupo,' as she was nicknamed, was fiercely loyal to the coven. _

_Chiyome turned her head. "Report."_

"_My subordinates are close. It appears that I have been compromised, as they know that my loyalties are not with the company," Lupo reported. "The Wolfpack is close. E.T.A., twenty minutes." She looked at her half-sister, her body calming down. "So...you've turned her?"_

"_Her father wished it," Chiyome confirmed. "He had me watch her movements closely. Suffice to say, he is very proud of her, as am I."_

"_Dad...is proud of me?"_

_In an instant, Lupo and Chiyome were at Jill's side, the transformation complete, gently helping her to a sitting position. Her skin had went a shade paler, while her hair color went from brown to blonde. But the distinguishing characteristic was her eyes. The whites were red, while the vibrant blue was solid white._

"_Take it slow," Lupo said. "It takes a while to shrug off the after-effects of the transformation."_

_Jill looked at her, then caught sight of the Umbrella insignia on her shoulder pad. Chiyome was quick to calm her down. "It's okay. She's with me. Karena is one of your many half-sisters...and a part of my information network."_

_Jill calmed down, her eyes returning to normal, the blonde hair going back to brown. She felt the same, but at the same time...different. Her breathing was more slow and relaxed, while her heart beat to a more mellow, relaxed pace. Her senses were even more sharper, her nose wrinkling slightly to the stench of shit and decay._

"_What a rush..." Jill breathed._

"_How do you feel?" Chiyome asked._

_After a moment, Jill replied, "Free. As if I've been living in a prison for my whole life and I didn't even know it." She looked at her hands and flexed them, having the urge to drink deep, to taste life, the power running through her veins. "So this is what being a Living Vampire feels like. Not bad...not bad at all."_

"_I had the same reaction when your father turned me," Chiyome said._

_Jill looked at her mother. "About him...?"_

"_Not much gets by him, especially with me involved," the Japanese vampiress replied. "There is a reason as to why he trusts me when it comes to information. He has been keeping tabs on your for the past centuries. He wasn't thrilled with you marrying your wolf boy-toy, but even Augustin sees that he makes you happy."_

"_When you're not trying to kill him," Lupo added. "Your father sends his regards, by the way. He wants you to come and visit him when you have the chance. It has been a while since you've last seen him."_

"_It has," admitted Jill. "Last time I saw him, Napoleon was Emperor of France. Maybe when all of this is over, I can introduce you and Dad to Chris."_

"_First things first," Chiyome replied. "You must prove your worth by making your first kill as a Living Vampire. I did the same when I was turned. Now...it's your turn."_

"_And we have five lambs coming to the slaughter..." Lupo added._

_Jill smiled, showing off her elongated canines. This was going to be fun after all._

[End Flashback]

The Wolfpack had arrived at the chapel, expecting to see Jill in the final stages of infection. Instead, they found a newly-christened vampiress as she ambushed them inside the ruined main hall of the chapel.

The five members of the Wolfpack served as Jill's first meal as a Living Vampire as Chiyome and Lupo watched with grim approval. Jill had drained them dry and left them to die. She could eat food like any other human, but blood was her main sustenance. That and steak cooked rare.

Of course Chris knew about what had happened in Raccoon City, as Jill herself had told him. One thing about their relationships was that there was no secrets between the both of them.

Jill's reverie was interrupted when she felt a hand grab at her ankle and drag her out of the surf. 'Or not,' she added. 'Looks like Wesker has found me.'

Wesker was making the same mistake that the Wolfpack had done. They thought she was defenseless, helpless. It would prove to be his fatal mistake. All she needed now was the perfect time to strike.

* * *

Albert Wesker found her body washing in the surf, facedown. He was certain that the fall into the rocky surf had seriously injured her, if not killed her outright. Her body was riddled with lacerations from landing on the jagged rocks, the baseball cap was gone.

The superman walked over to her, and dragged her out of the surf with one leg, until they were both on dry ground. Then he turned her over, and crouched down, brushing the dark brown locks from her face, which was banged up from their fight, and several lacerations from tackling him through the window. Her skin was pale, either from the water or from blood loss.

Wesker head her moan softly from the pain. "So...you're still alive after all? Resilient little girl, aren't you? Your survived the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City, so I'm not surprised. You and Chris has proven to be very hard to kill."

Wesker's eyes bulged as he felt a cold hand clamp down on his throat in an inhuman grip. What was surprising was that the hand in question belonged to Jill. Jill's eyes snapped open. Gone was the vibrant blue, and in their place, the irises were white, while the whites of the eyes were crimson.

But what caught Wesker's attention was not her eyes, or her brute strength. It was her elongated canines as she bared her teeth.

"Surprised now, Captain?" Jill sneered, pronouncing Wesker's former title with sarcasm as she got back to a vertical base, right before chambering her free hand back and slugging Wesker with inhuman strength of her own.

To Wesker, it was as if he was struck at full speed by a train. Not even Alexia had struck him that hard. Wesker was flying ass over teakettle before landing in a heap on the ground, the impact of the punch had knocked his glasses off his face.

Jill looked down at the shades before crushing them under her boot. She cracked her neck muscles and rotated her shoulders, the pain dulling to an ache. "Damn...that hurt. Chris is gonna rip on me for this," she muttered.

If Wesker wasn't shocked over Jill tackling him out of the window, he was now. "H-How...?!" Wesker sputtered. "No...impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when it concerns Chris or myself," Jill replied as she advanced on Wesker, who grabbed his Samurai Edge, took aim, and fired.

Unlike Wesker, who appeared to be warping whenever he dodged bullets or anything else thrown at him, Jill left after-images of herself whenever she moved. And she was moving even faster than Wesker.

Wesker felt his chestbone crack as Jill punched him in it, the pain causing him to drop his Beretta, followed by a backhand which knocked the superman to the ground once again.

"You are no god, Wesker," Jill sneered. "You are just a man. Everything special about you came from a bottle. As for me...I was always this strong and fast. Guess it's the Vampire nature in me."

"Vampire...?" Wesker repeated.

"I was born a Dhampir," Jill explained. "Born in 1574 to a Japanese mother and a French father. My birth name is Jeanne de Valentin. Dad was the vampire." As Jill spoke, her wounds began to rapidly heal. "I look like I'm in my mid-twenties, but I stopped aging when I turned 23. I was not turned into a Living Vampire until Raccoon City."

Wesker charged at her again, but Jill was in the air, spinning in a butterfly twist as she avoided Wesker's Cobra Strike. "Too slow, Captain," Jill mused as she back-flipped out of Wesker's range. She beckoned him with a finger. "So the superman can't handle little old me? Fighting TALOS bare-handed was more of a challenge."

Wesker growled. He rushed forward at a burst of speed...

...only for Jill to shift her body ever so slightly to the left, his fist brushing her hair ever so slightly. Wesker felt the air being forcibly rushed out of his lungs as Jill slammed her fist into his stomach, causing him to stumble. That was followed by an elbow to his shoulder, and a hard chop to the neck. Then Jill grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground.

Wesker rolled out of the way, just as Jill's booted foot slammed into where his head once was.

"I have lived countless lives, I have seen men and women like you who think they are above everyone else," Jill said. "I've killed my share as well. You will be no different. You are 300 years early to think you can beat me, let alone Chris."

Then Jill noticed the looming figure rise over Wesker, and smiled. Wesker saw the look that Jill had, her eyes looking not at him, but what was behind him.

"**Pardon me, but have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?**" an inhuman voice growled.

Wesker spun around...

...and narrowly avoided getting his face ripped off his skull by a claw.

Albert Wesker was a practical man. Hell, between him and the late William Birkin, he was the practical one, while William was the scholar. But given the past events which had taken place in the last thirty minutes, practicality was thrown out of the window, as he was now facing a seven-foot-tall werewolf.

Seven feet tall, dark brown hair, amber eyes, all muscle, teeth and claws, the pants themselves shredded from the knees down. But the vest looked familiar, Wesker realized. The vest was the same brand that Chris himself had wore. Then the horrifying realization had hit him.

The werewolf standing before him **was** Chris Redfield.

"**Payback time!**" Wolf-Chris snarled as he pounced.

"M...monster!" Wesker panicked, trying to get away. "The both of you! Monsters! Get away from me!"

"We are monsters," admitted Jill, "but humans can be just as bad."

Wesker dodged another pounce from Wolf-Chris, but had forgotten about Jill. The punch to the back of his skull reminded him that Chris was not the only threat. "Kenneth J. Sullivan," Jill said as the blow connected.

There would be no toying around with Wesker this time, as both Chris and Jill agreed to kill him. Painfully. All the while reciting the names of their fallen comrades who had died in the Mansion Incident.

Wesker cried out in pain as Wolf-Chris's claw raked his torso. "**Forest Speyer.**"

Another punch to the face from Jill, breaking Wesker's nose. "Enrico Marini."

Wesker warped out of range and retrieved his Beretta, opening fire on the advancing Chris. Bullets tore into his torso, but the werewolf continued his advance. Wesker had emptied his entire clip into the behemoth, only to run dry as the second claw swipe went across his chest. "**Richard Aiken.**"

Distracted by Wolf-Chris, Jill grabbed Wesker's arm and snapped it at the elbow, rendering both his arm, and hand useless, before yanking his Beretta from his hands. "**Kevin Dooly.**"

The kick to his back courtesy of Jill had broken his spine, Wesker feeling his legs collapse from underneath him. "Joseph Frost."

Then Wolf-Chris pounced on Wesker, pinning him under his weight. Wesker knew then, that he was doomed. Wold-Chris wasn't going to rip his throat out. That would be considered too merciful. His clawed hands enveloped Wesker's head and he began to squeeze. Wesker screamed one final time before Wolf-Chris crushed his skull into a red paste.

"**And Brad Vickers,**" Wolf-Chris finished.

Jill watched as her lover/partner proceeded to rip Wesker's chest open, exposing his heart. He then honored his promise to consume Wesker's heart by consuming the organ, right before letting loose with another howl.

It was finally over. Albert Wesker was dead.

* * *

Later...

Chris grunted as Jill pulled out another nine-mil slug from his torso, the wound closing up, not leaving a scar. So far, she had pulled out eight rounds from his body, and she had several more to go.

Wesker's mangled corpse had washed out to sea, never to be found, as Jill made sure of that. In the meantime, she and Chris were inside a Valentin safehouse, recuperating from their botched mission to capture Spencer. Wesker showing up before them was something neither person didn't expect.

But in the end, it worked out. Wesker was dead, and their comrades were avenged. His Samurai Edge was kept as a trophy, and was currently resting on the nightstand, a reminder of their victory, of their fallen comrades avenged.

"This has got to be by far the most reckless action you had ever done," Chris said as Jill continued her work. "No...rephrase. This is high up on the list..."

"I said I was sorry," Jill replied as she pulled out another bullet. "I know that Wesker wasn't going to kill you, but I just..."

"...had to play the hero," Chris finished for her. "You did it during World War I. Then I had to rescue you from the Vichy forces in World War II. Oh, and let's not forget what had happened in Korea."

"So you stepped on a landmine," Jill said, waving it off. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were blown into six or seven pieces," her husband growled. "That hurt even more than getting burned alive by Alexia and her flames."

Chris had already hated fire. But when he was burned alive by Alexia whilst searching for Chris, he was livid. Alexia was forced to retreat from the irate lycanthrope as he nearly ripped her apart with his bare hands.

Jill finished her work and placed the tools aside. She knelt in front of Chris. "Look...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry about me."

Chris ran one hand along the vampiress' cheek. "It's my job to worry," he said in a softer tone. "You are my partner and my mate."

Chris always had a problem with the word 'wife.' To him, it was taboo. Not that Jill was complaining, as she was in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. "So...does this mean that I'm forgiven?" she asked.

Chris smiled. "You're working on it," he replied.

"Good to hear," his wife replied, enjoying the closeness and his scent.

One thing about the couple was their heightened sense of smell. It was how they recognized the other, even after spending years apart. For Jill, Chris smelled like...nature, mixed with cinnamon. At nights, she and Chris would travel to whatever park was in the area they were in, and Chris would transform into his wolf form, allowing Jill to ride on his back as she would a horse.

For Chris, Jill smelled like lavender. The scent was pleasant to him, and he recognized it almost immediately when he had joined the R.P.D. a decade earlier. Jill had already settled in as her life as a cop, but was surprised to see that her husband had joined her. Not that she was complaining.

Their marriage had some bumps, as it was not perfect. But they knew each other well. As Jill was not the heir apparent to the coven, she was free to do whatever she wished...so long as she didn't bring any unwanted attention to herself or to the coven.

She had also visited her father, bringing Chris along to meet him in the hours following Wesker's demise at their hands. Augustin, despite the fact that his daughter was off running around with a werewolf, found Chris 'acceptable.'

Chris hadn't told his dad just yet, but a visit to the old ancestral home of Scotland was in order to see his dad. The last time he and Claire saw him was before the American colonies declared their independence.

"You're not going to bite me again, are you?" Chris asked as Jill began to pepper kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Do you want me do?" Jill asked, canines extended.

She then squealed when in a blur of movement, she was pinned to the bed, hands above her head and held in place, Chris pressing his weight against her.

"The last time you bit me, it took me a week to recover from the blood loss," Chris said.

"Maybe I'll let you bite me, then."

"Don't tempt me, woman. I'm seriously considering the idea."

"So..." Jill wiggled under her lover's weight. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"You're still working on it."

Then Chris found himself on the bottom and Jill was on top, using her strength and speed to reverse their positions. Chris tried to rise, but Jill pinned him to the bed. "The last time we were like this, we destroyed the bedroom."

"Want to destroy this one?" the werewolf asked.

"The thought crossed my mind," the vampiress replied. "Do you really think you can stop me if you had the chance?"

"I think you should be asking me whether or not I want to."

"Good answer." With that, Jill pounced on him.

* * *

Some time later, in San Francisco...

She was of Chinese ancestry, the head of the House of Xiang following her father's death. A Living Vampire whose fighting skills were legendary, as were those of her husband.

Her skin was the color of alabaster, the hair done up in her signature double odango, or ox-horn style. The irises of her eyes were crimson, the end result of consuming her husband's blood centuries earlier. She wore a sleeveless white Chinese peony shirt with red trim, black denim jeans and tennis shoes.

Her Japanese-born husband was the immortal son of the Japanese god of storms and a Shinto demi-goddess. Tall, muscular, and tanned with unruly dark hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a semi-casual fashion; a khaki button-down shirt, dark slacks, and black hiking boots.

The pair were in town, visiting his friend, who was also an immortal, save that his father was Kagu-tsuchi, the god of fire, and his mother was a the daughter of a Dutch merchant. But the pair opted for some time alone before returning to the estate of their host and her husband's longtime friend. Prior to that, they had spent fifty years in Hong Kong and Macau, running martial arts schools together.

Her arm linked with her husband's she turned at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then they both sensed movement from behind. The woman's eyes went from annoyance that her private time with her beloved was ruined, but shined with the anticipation of the impending fight that was to come.

'So...she's here,' the Chinese beauty thought. 'Let's see if she's learned some new tricks.'

Without warning, the woman shoved her husband to the side, and arched her back, just as Jill lunged, sailing past the older woman, who had an amused look on her face.

Jill landed in a crouch, teeth bared. The woman cocked her head to the side, taking in Jill's new appearance. The skin was pale, the hair blond and longer, tied into a ponytail. She also had a taste for leather, as she was in a leather bodysuit. The Chinese woman looked at her chosen mate, the werewolf, before turning back to Jill, still in a crouch. Behind her, Chris stood off to the side, hoping that this match does not end badly.

"Chun-Li Xiang..." Jill hissed.

Chun-Li smiled, showing off her own canines as she cracked her knuckles. "Jill Valentine..." She raised one hand to her husband. "Ryu...this is my fight. Don't interfere."

Her husband – Ryu – complied and stepped to the sidelines.

For a tense moment, the women stood, sizing each other up. Then, on an unspoken word, they charged.

END.

Snafu's Notes: When I get to writing this story proper, I will go into detail about the fight between Jill and Chun-Li. I whipped this up in six hours, solely out of boredom, Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
